


A Hero Sacrifices All

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Crying, Dialogue Light, Episode: s01e24 Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorcereress’ Revenge, Gen, Heavy Angst, References to Depression, Self-Sacrifice, Strangulation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Randy’s always wondered what would happen if a ninja didn’t last four years. 1.24
Relationships: Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman
Kudos: 24





	A Hero Sacrifices All

“A hero sacrifices all.” The words danced in front of Randy’s eyes like something out of a fever dream. He swallowed.

The Sorceress was genuinely surprised when the red scarf grabbed her wrist. Wrapping his arms around her, Randy threw them both into the portal. In the distance, Howard was screaming.

The yellow claws took her instantly. They sensed the darkness in Randy and left him alone. Now it was his turn.

The red scarf around his neck was supposedly strange-proof. But Randy liked a challenge. He reached for the cloth and started winding it around his throat.

He’d asked the Nomicon once what happens when a ninja dies. After a moment, it admitted no one ever had. In the 800 years, not a single ninja had been killed in the line of duty.

Randy knew it knew the moment he asked that question. The Nomicon had to know he was a liability.

At first, being the ninja was genuinely cool. At first, it drove the thoughts away. But then they returned. Randy started getting sloppy. He wanted something...to end him when McFist wasn’t looking.

No one would know why. The strangulation marks would be obvious, the cause not so much. As Randy felt the scarf tighten, he wondered if they’d find him in it. Maybe the suit would recede, leaving red string behind.

What he was about to do...it didn’t scare him. The concept of dying at 14, an unsung hero of Norrisville…

No one would know who Randy Cunningham truly was. They’d remember him as a slacker, marble-mouthed kid. They wouldn’t know about the scars and bruises from months of fighting.

Howard. Lying there in the water, Randy thought about Howard.

He loved the guy. Not in  _ that  _ way, of course. And sure he was a jerk sometimes, but he understood Randy. Howard didn’t try to change who he was. He’d be the secret keeper.

The scarf grew tighter and tighter. Somewhere, the Nomicon was begging Randy to stop.

He saw a flash of ginger and blue just before blacking out.

“Ninja!” Holding his breath, Howard flailed. He reached into the water, searching for his best friend.

He saw Randy’s crumpled form. The meaning didn’t click. Grabbing him by the armpits, Howard pulled.

“I got him!” he shouted. Theresa realized something was wrong and let out a gasp.

“Howard, I don’t think he’s breathing…”

Howard didn’t believe her at first. But then he saw the scarf, and how it was tied around Randy’s neck. He swallowed.

“No, no, no…” Howard put one hand on his friend’s chest and felt for a pulse. There wasn’t one. “Come on, Cunningham…” he muttered under his breath. “Wake up.”

Tears filled his eyes. Howard’s shoulders sagged. He clutched Randy in his arms and stood up.

Theresa’s hands flew over her mouth. Bucky’s eyes widened. Even Bash looked mildly disturbed. No one spoke.

Howard could see Randy’s footprints in the sand. He followed them, not caring if the others were trailing behind.

As he got closer to the exit, his grip tightened. Howard would not let anyone touch the ninja’s body. And he would not let them know it was Randy Cunningham.

Randy’s parents were out of town. Howard walked to his house, carrying his friend’s corpse like a baby. Everyone was at work or school.

The house was quiet. He walked upstairs and laid Randy on the bottom bunk. Then, twitching, Howard pulled the mask off.

His friend could’ve been asleep. He was, in a sense. Locking the door, Howard crashed onto the sofa. He couldn’t call the police, not yet. They’d figure it out too quickly.

After an hour, Theresa started calling. She probably knew. Howard didn’t respond, but he knew Randy wouldn’t mind. He’d probably even compliment her.

The Nomicon lay still on the sleeping ninja's chest. Howard was locked in Randy’s room for twelve hours, and the book didn’t make a peep.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“It’s my friend...I found him in his room. He’s not waking up.”

Suicide. Such an ugly word. But that’s what Howard told the police, because it was true. He said Randy strangled himself. That wasn’t a lie either.

The news came out the next morning. “NHS Freshman Dead at 14” read the headline. When Howard showed up to school, everyone was silent.

They decorated Randy’s locker with roses and pictures. The rumor was he couldn’t stomach the cave and went home. A nasty lie, but a believable one.

Howard met Theresa after school. He gave her the mask and Nomicon. She accepted with a tearful nod. Then the ginger walked away, Randy’s hoodie around his shoulders.


End file.
